Adventures In Raising A Little One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Decepticons turned Katie into a 5 month old baby, the Autobots band together to raise the little one. Co-written with KatieMae77. :)
1. The Shock

**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one and is also the co-author of this story. :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Adventures In Raising A Little One**

 **Chapter 1: The Shock**

"This isn't good!" Perceptor cried out as he held seven-year-old Rachel in his hand and close to his chest to keep her safe while firing his weapon upon the Decepticons.

"These Decepticoocoos are crazy!" Jazz agreed. "Just what are they trying to accomplish?!"

"Something bad," little Rachel whimpered fearfully.

They had all been enjoying an outing at the local wildlife preserve when the Decepticons attacked them. Optimus was the target apparently and he was fighting while trying to keep seven-year-old Katie safe, as she was hiding nearby, unable to get to the other Autobots that had managed to find cover and providing covering fire for their leader. Perceptor turned on his holoform and held Rachel comfortingly while his real form continued providing covering fire. "Perceptor, I'm scared," the little girl whimpered, hugging him and burying her face into his holoform shoulder.

"Shh, I've got you, Rachel," he said soothingly.

She looked fearful. "What about Optimus and Katie?" She asked.

Perceptor had no answer for that, but he sincerely hoped the Decepticons would retreat soon.

Hook, the Decepticon medic, set up his new invention quickly and aimed it at Optimus, eager to use it and please his leader. "Megatron is going to be pleased," he said with an evil grin.

Optimus was currently battling the Stunticons and didn't see Hook setting up his invention, but Katie did and while she was only seven years old and a human, she immediately got ready to jump out of her hiding spot, which she did a moment later when Hook fired his weapon. "Optimus, watch out!" Katie cried out, leaping in front of him.

Just as the beam from the weapon hit her full on.

"Katie!" Ironhide cried out in horror.

"Katie!" Optimus echoed the cry and fired his weapon rapidly, destroying Hook's invention in the process.

Megatron, seeing the battle wasn't going according to plan, growled. "Decepticons, retreat!" He called out and they immediately took to the air.

The Autobots immediately gathered around Optimus while searching for Katie, wondering what had happened to her. Rachel squirmed to have Perceptor put her down, which he did and she began running toward the spot Katie had stopped. "Katie!" She called her sister's name. "Katie!"

The Autobots were also looking, careful of where they stepped, but a cry stopped them cold and Rachel ran towards the cry, recognizing it to be a baby's cry and she stopped short in front of Optimus, her eyes wide. "Katie?" She asked uncertainly.

The Autobots all looked down and to their shock, there was a small, five-month-old infant laying on the ground in front of the leader. She wore a small blue dress and was crying. Ratchet did a quick scan on her and his mouth dropped open. "It's Katie," he said. "But…she's been turned into a five-month-old human baby."

The Autobot turned on their holoforms and Optimus gently picked up the now-baby Katie, who was crying until he held her in his arms. She immediately stopped crying and clung to him, laying her head on his shoulder as her tears stopped. "Shh, it's alright, Katie, we're here," he said soothingly and she settled down in his arms.

"Those Decepticreeps turned Katie into a baby?" Rachel asked, trying to wrap her young mind around that.

"Yes," said Wheeljack. "Seems like Hook was going to use it on Optimus."

"It would have turned Optimus into a sparkling?" Perceptor asked in horror.

"I'm not sure," Wheeljack answered. "It might have had a different effect on Katie because she's human."

The others nodded and Optimus looked at Wheeljack. "Wheeljack, I need you, Ratchet, Perceptor, Hoist, Grapple, and Brawn to find a way to reverse the effects of the beam," he said.

"Will do, Prime," said Ratchet. "On the plus side, she's healthy."

That was a least a bit of good news as the Autobots headed back for the _ARK,_ preparing themselves to raise a little one. Hardly any of them had raised a sparkling in a long time, but they were willing to do so to raise Katie at least until the others found a way to get her back to her proper age.

Rachel looked worried and hugged Skyfire when he picked her up. "Skyfire, will they be able to fix what those Decepticreeps did to Katie?" She asked.

"They will, little one," he said reassuringly. "It will just take some time, but they will find a way."

Kreemzeek, who came over to see them, was surprised. "Kreemzeek?" He asked in confusion. "Katie?"

Rachel held her arms open and Kreemzeek jumped into her arms, looking worried that she looked a bit sad. "The Decepticons turned Katie into a baby, Kreemzeek," she said, pointing to baby Katie.

"Kreemzeek?" The little ball of electricity asked before flying over to Optimus, whose holoform still held the little one in his arms. Kreemzeek landed on Optimus' arm and looked at Katie, his eyes wide with wonder. Little Katie looked up at him and giggled, apparently liking him. The little energy creature looked relieved that Katie wasn't scared of him, but looked up at Optimus. "Kreemzeek?" He asked again.

"Yes, this is a rather unusual predicament," the leader of the Autobots said. "We'll have to take care of Katie until Ratchet and the others can reverse what happened to her."

"It's been a long time since any of us have raised a sparkling, let alone be near one," Ironhide said softly.

The Protectobots had never been near a sparkling, but they were just as eager to help as they loved Katie as a little sister. "We'll all raise her," said First Aid.

Red Alert nodded. "She's certainly a cute sparkling," he said with a smile.

Bumblebee turned on his holoform and little Katie reached for him and he smiled, accepting her and holding her. "I wonder if she has all her memories," he said. "She certainly isn't afraid of us."

First Aid did a gentle scan and shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Her recent memories aren't there."

They all looked sad at this before Rachel perked up. "But that's okay," she said. "Look, Katie's not afraid of you guys. You guys have your holoforms on and Katie is wanting you guys to hold her. That means she knows you guys are her family and friends."

Blaster gently ruffled the blonde girl's hair. "You're right, kiddo," he said.

Optimus gently accepted Katie back from Bumblebee when she reached out for him and she let out a yawn before falling asleep, holding onto the leader of the Autobots and making the others smile. He smiled as both his real form and his holoform stood up. "Well men, we have quite an adventure ahead of us," he said.

It was going to be an adventure raising the young girl that had been turned into a sparkling.

* * *

 **Well, the Decepticons goofed and Katie is now a five-month-old baby. Are the Autobots prepared to raise the little one? How will it go? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave a review for KatieMae77 and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Learning Experiences

**A/N: "The Lion King" and the song "Asante Sana Squash Banana" belong to Disney and that part of this chapter was inspired by the video "Asante Sana Squash Banana Fail" on Youtube. If you haven't seen that video, you should. It's short, but very funny. KatieMae77 and I guarantee you won't be able to stop laughing. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Learning Experiences**

The Autobots quickly made sure the _ARK_ was sparkling proofed and downloaded information about babies and getting supplies they would need to raise the little one until the others found a way to reverse what the Decepticons had done.

Red Alert, Bumblebee, and Ironhide had managed to find some soft blocks, soft books, and some safe foam toys for Katie and brought them to the _ARK_ where the little one instantly took to the toys and began playing while they all watched her. "She's so cute," Bluestreak said.

"Yeah, she is," said Warpath, lowering his voice so that Katie wouldn't get startled. He did have a big voice and he didn't want to unintentionally scare the little one.

While their real bodies did their other work, their holoforms kept an eye on Katie, who seemed quite content to play with her toys, but then reached for Bluestreak, who came closer, but when he went to pick her up, she shook her head and grabbed his hand, trying to tug him closer. He looked confused, but came closer before he realized what she was trying to say. "You want us to play with you, kiddo?" He asked.

In answer, she placed a block in his hand and pointed to the tower she was attempting to create. "I guess that's a yes," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Sideswipe smelled something foul and covered his holoform nose. "Phew! Doggie! What is that smell?!" He asked, making a face.

Sunstreaker, knowing what it was, covered his nose too and grabbed the top of his brother's head, pulling it down so that he was looking at baby Katie, who giggled as she continued playing with her blocks. "Oh," Sideswipe said, unsure if he should laugh or not.

Warpath seemed amused. "Looks like baby Katie just made a BOOM BOOM!" He said, chuckling.

Huffer, who had been nearby, picked her up. "It can't be that bad," he said with a scoff. He then got a whiff of Katie's diaper and froze.

Bluestreak stood up, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Huffer?" He asked before gently taking Katie in his arms.

It was a good thing he did. Huffer fell backwards onto the floor, flat on his back. This apparently amused Katie as she giggled again and the others shook their heads, amused and stunned. "Wow, a stinky diaper takes him out," said Sunstreaker, looking a bit shocked.

Bluestreak sighed and then saw Arcee come up to them. The femme had arrived a few days prior and had been told about little Katie getting turned into a baby and she now turned on her holoform, seeing Huffer on the floor. "What happened?" She asked.

"Huffer just got a bit shell-shocked," said Sideswipe.

"By this little cutie?" Arcee asked, looking confused.

"Actually, by her full diaper," said Bluestreak. "She needs a new one, but…,"

The pink and white femme saw the hesitation and smiled gently. "Let me see her," she said gently and accepted the little one from the male bot. She smiled at Katie. "Let's go get your diaper changed while your uncles try to wake up your uncle Huffer."

Thankfully, when Arcee and Katie came back about ten minutes later, Huffer had recovered and the male Autobots looked a little uncomfortable. "Guess we need to read a little more about babies," said Sunstreaker.

Arcee smiled gently. "They are similar to sparklings, but different in some ways," she said, seeing Katie reach for Bluestreak and she handed the baby to him. "But if you guys need help, you can call me too."

"Thank you, Miss Arcee," said Bluestreak gratefully.

* * *

A few days later, the Protectobots asked Optimus if some of them could take Katie for a hike in the forest. The fresh air would be good for her and she'd have them and some of the others with her. Knowing that they would keep the little one safe, the leader of the Autobots agreed, telling them to keep their eyes open for the Decepticons. Promising to do so, the Protectobots called Inferno, Red Alert, and Bluestreak to come with them. The three instantly agreed and Red Alert got Katie ready to go outside, placing a light jacket on her. While it was a warm day, he wanted to be sure she wouldn't get chilly, especially if a breeze came up.

They were soon out in the forest, taking turns carrying Katie, who seemed quite happy at all the attention and even looking curious about the leaves and flowers that were around them. She reached down when she saw a daisy, but was in First Aid's arms, so she couldn't quite reach it, but he saw what had caught her eye and picked the flower for her, giving it to her and she gave him a happy smile, trying to satisfy her curiosity about the flower before reaching up to place it on her head, making him chuckle as he then gently placed it behind her ear, making her look even cuter now.

Red Alert also smiled. "I think we'll be the first Cybertronians to ever care for a human baby," he said. "Or two human children."

"I think so too," said Hot Spot.

As their holoforms were moving along the ground with baby Katie, their real forms were standing guard, though it seemed like the Decepticons were very quiet, something that made them worry a bit, but it was also nice to have a day and not worry about their enemies.

Groove then remembered something. "Hey, remember that movie we watched with Katie the other day. 'The Lion King'?" He asked.

The others nodded. "Yes?" Asked Hot Spot.

"Well, I noticed Katie seemed to like that sequence with that monkey singing that little ditty," he said.

"You mean the 'Asante Sana Squash Banana' song?" Bluestreak asked.

A giggle sounded from Katie after he said that and they all smiled. "Guess she does like it," said Inferno.

Bluestreak found a couple sturdy branches that were high up and began climbing the tree. Groove followed his lead, along with Hot Spot, all finding branches that were sturdy enough to hold them and they began gently shaking them while singing the little ditty.

Katie, who was now in First Aid's arms, began giggling and clapping her hands as she watched the three Autobots mimic the scene from the movie. Red Alert, Blades, Inferno, and Streetwise stayed on the ground, but had to smile as they saw little Katie was enjoying herself and giggling, which was something they all wanted to do, was make the little one laugh and be happy.

Suddenly, a crack filled the air, followed by two more cracks, and with matching cries of alarm, the three Autobot holoforms in the trees came falling down from above. Bluestreak landed on Blades and Red Alert, knocking them both down to the ground. Streetwise tried to catch Groove, but both ended up falling down and Inferno was also knocked down when Hot Spot fell on top of him.

The comical sight made Katie burst into laughter while First Aid couldn't help chuckling at the sight of his comrades all in tangled piles on the ground. "Oh, sure, laugh it up with the kid," said Groove without heat.

"Well, it is rather amusing," First Aid said. "At least Katie thinks so."

The little girl was still giggling as they all got themselves untangled. "Well, at least we did make her laugh," Bluestreak said, gently tickling Katie's neck and making her giggle cutely.

"Hope no one recorded this," said Streetwise.

"Too late," said Inferno with a smile, making them all look at him before he chuckled. "Kidding."

Chuckling, they happened to see Katie was now rubbing her eyes and blinking her eyes as if trying to keep them open. "I think she's ready for a nap," said Red Alert.

"Yes, she is," said First Aid as they all headed back with little Katie falling asleep on the way.

* * *

 **Okay, who doesn't love moments with Autobots and cute babies? :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Precious Moments

**Chapter 3: Precious Moments**

Optimus was taking a small break from work as he was feeling slightly stressed out from constantly checking for Decepticons, who had been oddly quiet this whole time. "Megatron doesn't take much time to lick his wounds," he said to himself.

Ironhide then came in and beside him was his holoform carrying baby Katie. "Prime," he said. "You alright?"

"Just wondering what Megatron is planning," Optimus admitted. "He's been too quiet lately."

The red Autobot nodded. "Well, why don't you take today off?" He suggested. "I can keep an eye on things and this little one wants you."

Seeing little Katie was reaching for him, Optimus turned on his holoform to accept the infant from his friend. "Hello, Katie," he cooed to her and she instantly snuggled into his arms. "I'm amazed she's not afraid of us."

"Because she feels safe with us," Ironhide said. "We found her after she had been changed into a baby and we've been taking care of her, so she knows she can trust us."

"Which is good," the leader of the Autobots said. "I wouldn't like for her to be afraid of us."

So, Optimus watched over Katie for the day, holding her, feeding her, and playing with her as a father would his own children. He even removed his facemask, which not many knew he could do, and let Katie touch his face, which she seemed fascinated with and he smiled, which made her smile back at him.

Taking care of her, Optimus began to feel like a father and in a way, he guessed he had become a father to Katie, who had lost her parents long ago and was adopted by Rachel's uncle not long after, but the leader of the Autobots felt responsible for Katie's loss and promised himself to always be there for her.

"Daddy."

Hearing that, Optimus blinked and looked down at Katie, because that voice sounded vaguely familiar. She smiled up at him and gently patted the side of his face. "Daddy," she said again.

It's always a joyful surprise when a baby says their first word, and a lot of times it's an emotional surprise, especially when the little one's first word is 'Mama' or 'Daddy', or a variation of those words.

The leader of the Autobots was indeed surprised and he felt his intakes hitch as he tried not to burst into tears, but some happy tears came to his optics. "You…You said your first word, Katie," he said, a smile coming to his face.

Katie giggled. "Daddy!" She said in a loud and proud voice.

Bumblebee, who had been passing by, happen to hear that and peeked in, smiling when he saw the scene. Optimus noticed him and motioned that he could come in. "I guess you heard?" He asked softly.

"I did," the yellow Autobot said with a smile. "Her first word."

"I didn't know she saw me as a father figure," Optimus admitted.

"Why wouldn't she, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked, turning on his holoform and sitting beside him and Katie. "You're protective of her and Rachel and you care about them. Ever since they accidently got mixed up in our war, you've made sure that they're always safe and that if they ever need us, we're there for them. And Katie not only knows that, she trusts us, especially now."

"True," the red and blue Autobot said, seeing Katie was nodding her small head and he began rocking her gently, soothing her to sleep. "I never thought I'd get to hold a sparkling again."

Bumblebee smiled. "I think the girls bring hope that someday we all will," he said softly.

It seemed that having a little one around was doing the Autobots good, because everyone was more relaxed while still on guard. Even little Rachel noticed as she sat in Seaspray's hand. "They're all happy," she said.

"Yes, they are," Seaspray said in his bubble-like voice. "You girls along with our other human friends have brought joy to the _ARK,_ something that we all needed."

As they headed to find the bots working on restoring Katie back to her original age, little Katie was currently under the watchful eyes of Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Tracks and all four were doing finger painting. It had been Sunstreaker's idea and Tracks thought it was an excellent idea, as did Prowl. Katie seemed to be having a lot of fun with the paints and paper and drew shapes that were people in her mind.

"She's really enjoying this," said Tracks with a smile as he saw Katie mimicking them.

Prowl smiled and chuckled. "Although she might need a bath after this," he said, indicating where Katie was getting paint on herself too, but they knew it was just something that happened in painting.

Sunstreaker noticed how they had paint on themselves too. "Guess we do too," he said. He usually didn't like his finish ruined with paint, but this time he didn't mind so much. Katie was having fun and far be it from him to deny a sparkling joy. Tracks felt the same way. Paint could always wash off, but Katie being happy was worth spending time with her.

It was soon evening and Katie was beginning to get a bit tired. Prowl smiled and picked her up. "I'll go see about her getting a bath," he said.

"I'll clean up here," said Tracks. "And find a place for these pictures to dry."

"I'll help," Sunstreaker said.

Prowl headed for the washroom and met Jazz and Blaster along the way. "Headed off to the washroom, Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"Yes," he said, showing them Katie, who had a bit of paint on her. "She needs a bath."

"Need some help?" Blaster offered.

"Please."

So the three mechs go things ready and little Katie was soon in the bubble bath as the three made sure she didn't slip and fall. Even Blaster's cassettes came out to help. Steeljaw, who didn't really like getting wet, made sure there were dry towels on hand and Ramhorn managed to find some baby toys that were for playing in the water and brought them over to Katie while Rewind and Eject helped the other three.

Of course, little Katie found the bath to be fun and seemed ecstatic that the water splashed and so began splashing around as she giggled, splashing Jazz, Prowl, and Blaster while Rewind and Eject managed to jump back in time, but laughed in amusement.

"DAAH!" Jazz exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Whoa there, little rockstar!" Blaster said, unable to hide his amusement.

All the surprised exclamations did was make Katie giggle more as she splashed around again. "Well, at least she's not scared of the water," Eject said.

"True," said Rewind. "It would make this difficult if she was."

They both jumped when Katie managed to splash them both and Blaster laughed. "Well, you two needed a bath anyway," he said, making them look at him with matching glares.

Jazz chuckled in amusement, as did Prowl before they turned their attention back to Katie, who was playing with the bubbles as they formed around her face to make her look like Santa Clause, something that amused the three mechs as Jazz and Blaster laughed and Prowl chuckled before gently washing the bubbles off of the little one and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Katie and picking her up, carefully drying her off.

Squirming just a little, Katie peeked out from the towel cutely, her cuteness making the three mech's sparks just melt. "Aawww, you're so cute, Katie," Jazz said.

"Wish you could stay like this for a little while longer," Blaster said softly.

Prowl and the cassettes nodded softly in agreement before getting Katie ready for bed and bringing her to First Aid, as it was his turn to put Katie to bed. The crib had wheels and was occasionally moved to the other's rooms, depending on who was watching over her when she was taking a nap or when it was bedtime. This not only helped Katie to see that she could trust more Autobots, but also gave the other Autobots a chance to be around her and help out with raising her.

First Aid smiled as he accepted Katie from Prowl. "She's such a precious thing," he said.

"Yes," said Prowl, gently stroking Katie's head. "She is very precious."

As the inhabitants for the _ARK_ settled down for the night, First Aid was in his holoform, feeding Katie before she went to sleep and she looked up at him sleepily as she finished her milk and he gently burped her. Once she was set, he picked her up, noticing how she was struggling to stay awake, but was obviously sleepy. The healer of the Protectobots began gently rocking her and softly singing.

" _Little one so full of wonder,_

 _Wide awake with the day,_

 _Now night has come,_

 _And dreams call out to you._

 _Let those happy dreams,_

 _Wrap you softly in their arms,_

 _And hold you throughout the night,_

 _Until the sun gently awakens you._

 _Your little eyes are ready to close,_

 _As you lay safe in my arms,_

 _Listening to the beat of my spark,_

 _As the stars sparkle overhead._

 _Let those happy dreams,_

 _Wrap you softly in their arms,_

 _And hold you throughout the night,_

 _Until the sun gently awakens you."_

The soothing lullaby he had just made up for her did the trick as little Katie closed her eyes and fell in a peaceful sleep as First Aid held her for a bit longer before he gently placed her in her crib and tucked the blanket around her gently. "Sweet dreams, Katie," he said softly before he went to his berth and lay down, his systems ready to alert him if the little one woke up in the middle of the night as he then fell asleep too.

* * *

 **The lullaby First Aid sings to Katie is one I made up. :)**

 **More cute moments with Autobots and babies. :) There's more coming in the next chapter. :)**

 **For now, please leave KatieMae77 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Sneak Attack And Comfort

**Chapter 4: Sneak Attack And Comfort**

It was a quiet afternoon and Katie was napping in Bumblebee's room while the others were keeping watch for Decepticons or coming up with inventions to help keep the 'Cons at bay while Wheeljack, Perceptor, Hoist, Grapple, Ratchet, and Brawn continued working on their invention to put Katie back to normal. The good news was they were nearly done, but it would take perhaps a few more days. Optimus was glad to hear that. While they all loved taking care of Katie as a baby, they missed hearing her running after Rachel and laughing carefree.

As little Rachel was playing scavenger hunt with Seaspray and Blaster, she thought she saw something hiding nearby, but when she looked, she didn't see anything, but then a flash of gray caught her eye. Curious, she tried to follow and soon found a flash of gray go into Bumblebee's room. Wondering who was in there, she decided to look and it was a good thing she did.

Katie woke up to find the Decepticon Ravage above her and she began whimpering, to which Ravage snarled and bit her arm, making her cry out in pain. Hearing her sister cry out, Rachel immediately pressed the alarm button nearby and picked up some rocks nearby, throwing them at Ravage. "Get away from my sister, you bad kitty!" She cried out. "Seaspray! Blaster! Optimus!"

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon Ravage on board!" Teletraan-1 cried out in warning.

"Where is he, Teletraan-1?" Ironhide asked.

"Bumblebee's room!"

"Katie!" Blaster cried out and quickly called out Steeljaw and Rewind. "Steeljaw, go get that cat! Rewind, get to Katie!"

"At once!" Rewind said as Steeljaw let him climb on his back and he took off for Bumblebee's room.

Rachel was still trying to fight off Ravage. "Bad kitty!" She exclaimed again, swinging a small metal pipe with both hands, smacking Ravage's head a few times, which the cat didn't like and he snarled at her, but then another snarl answered and both Steeljaw and Rewind appeared.

"Rachel, get back!" Rewind said, catching her in his arms and pulling her to safety while Steeljaw chased Ravage out of the base with snapping jaws and fire blasts.

Rachel looked up at Rewind. "That bad kitty bit Katie!" She said.

Hearing that, Rewind headed into Bumblebee's room and found Katie crying with a small wound on her arm. He gently picked her up and she clung to him while still crying. Blaster, Optimus, and Ironhide appeared a moment later. "What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Ravage bit Katie," Rewind said. "Rachel was fighting him off with rocks and a small pipe before Steeljaw and I arrived."

"Let's get her to Ratchet and First Aid then," Ironhide said as they headed towards the medbay.

When everyone heard that the little one was hurt, they gathered around outside the medbay, waiting patiently for Ratchet and First Aid to check on Katie's wound and bandaged it up. The little one was sniffling and a few tears fell down her face, but she had mostly stopped crying because the medics were healing her arm. "It's okay, Katie," First Aid cooed gently, noticing that she was focusing on his voice.

"Alright, all bandaged up," Ratchet said gently.

When they stepped outside the medbay, they found the others waiting in worry. "She's alright," First Aid said, to which they looked relieved. "Ravage wasn't able to give her more than a shallow bite, which is no doubt thanks to Rachel seeing him and sounding the alarm."

"And trying to chase him off," said Seaspray with a chuckle. "Teletraan-1 recorded how Rachel was fighting off Ravage who was getting bested by a small human."

They all chuckled at that before sobering and each of the Autobots turned on their holoforms, taking turns hugging Katie and reassuring her it was alright, that she was safe and that mean cat wouldn't hurt her again. The reassurances helped and that evening, Optimus was holding her while he fed her and she seemed to want to be near him, which told him she still wanted comfort. The others understood and had the crib moved to his room, knowing Katie needed parental reassurance and Optimus could give that to her.

The next morning, after a fitful night where Katie had a nightmare and Optimus had comforted her, he called in the Protectobots. "I feel Katie could use something to take her mind off of what happened yesterday," he said.

"It's funny you should say that, Prime," said Blades.

"We were wondering if you'd be alright with us taking Katie to the park and getting her some ice cream," Hot Spot said.

"I believe she would enjoy that," Optimus said. "You have my permission. Powerglide will be patrolling the skies overhead and I've asked Warpath, Huffer, and Bumblebee to also patrol. Hopefully the Decepticons won't dare attack with several Autobots around."

"Let's hope," First Aid said.

The drive to the park was pleasant and the Protectobots activated their holoforms and took Katie around the park. She saw the slide and pointed to it, to which Streetwise smiled. "Looks like she wants to go on the slide," he said.

"It's quite large," said Blades with some worry.

"We'll go with Katie," said Groove. "That way she can enjoy it and be safe."

"And excellent idea," Hot Spot said.

"Alright," First Aid agreed.

All five took turns going down the slide with Katie, who thought it was great fun and giggled the whole time, having fun until she saw the swings and giggled again, pointing to them.

While the swings were a bit too small for the bots' holoforms, they gladly secured Katie in the swing meant for young children and babies and very gently pushed her on the swing, making sure it didn't go too fast or too high. The little one was having a blast, giggling nonstop. Some people stopped to watch and thought it was a cute sight. One lady smiled. "Is she your daughter?" She asked Hot Spot.

He chuckled. "No, ma'am. She's the daughter of our boss," he answered. "He made us her uncles and he asked us to watch over her for a bit while he got some work done."

"Aww," she said with a smile. "You five are so good with her."

"Thank you," they said in unison as Katie giggled, a sure sign that she was having fun.

On the way home, they got her a small ice cream and found that she greatly enjoyed it, but also got a bit on herself, making them laugh. "Well, I guess that's one way to enjoy ice cream," said Groove.

"And she's happy," Streetwise said.

And they were glad she was happy.

* * *

 **More family moments. :) Next chapter will have some more and then we'll come to the chapter to answer the big question: Will the invention Wheeljack, Ratchet, Perceptor, Grapple, Hoist, and Brawn are working on help Katie to revert back to a seven-year-old little girl? Or will she remain an infant? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Playtime And Determination

**Chapter 5: Playtime And Determination**

"Peek-a-boo!" Jazz cooed, his holoform hovering over Katie as he covered his eyes and then pulled his hands away. "Peek-a-boo!"

Katie giggled, her laughter contagious and drawing Warpath's attention and the bot came over, turning on his own holoform and watching as Jazz covered his eyes again before moving his hands again like trap doors. "Peek-a-boo!"

Laughter poured out of the infant and a huge smile was on her face. "Whatcha playing with her, Jazz?" Warpath asked curiously.

"A game I found out about from humans," Jazz replied. "They call it 'Peek-a-boo' and it makes small kids and babies laugh like crazy."

Warpath smiled. "Katie is certainly enjoying it," he said.

"You try, Warpath," the music-loving mech said.

Chuckling, Warpath focused on Katie, who was looking up at him with big eyes, as if knowing he was going to play along too. He covered his eyes and she giggled, making him chuckle before he did what Jazz had done. "Peek-a-boo!" He cooed.

Again, Katie laughed, making them both laugh too. Warpath then did it in quick succession and little Katie laughed so hard she actually got a bit red in the face. "Whoa there," Warpath said with a chuckle. "Better let her have a breather."

Jazz chuckled. "She's having fun," he said.

After a bit, Katie's face lost the red color and she looked up at them before she covered her own eyes, making the two chuckle. "She's mimicking us," Warpath said before lowering his voice to a playful coo. "Peek-a-boo!"

Giggling exploded from the little one as she pulled her hands down and did it again, so the two mechs took turns saying 'peek-a-boo' to make the little one laugh and they continued the game for a bit as they loved hearing her laughter.

After her nap, she was being watched by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who loved watching over the little one as if she was their little sister. Right now, Katie was laying on her back on a blanket while Sideswipe's holoform sat down beside her, the red twin being silly to make her laugh.

"You're short…your hair is too long…and you're a terrible goofball on your poor daddy, baby sis," he said, making his voice funny and then playfully poking little Katie's nose, being gentle so that it didn't hurt. Giggling at his silly voice and the playful, gentle pokes to her nose, the now nearly six month old baby tried grabbing his holoform hand, which he playfully kept just a little out of reach.

"You're the terrible goofball, Sides," Sunstreaker said, though in a teasing voice.

"Hey! That's just cold, bro," Sideswipe said without heat and jumped when Katie caught his hand, giggling at his reaction. "Oh, was that funny, little sister? You thought that was funny?"

The infant giggled again, especially when Sideswipe gently poked her nose again, smiling as she continued laughing.

While they all had a blast taking care of the little one, she found ways to keep them on their toes. One day, she was being watched by Tracks, Bumblebee, Inferno, and Red Alert. Rachel was also nearby, listening as Tracks was telling a story and he had just finished when Red Alert noticed Katie rolled onto her belly and trying to get to her hands and knees. "Katie? What are you doing, little sister?" The paranoid bot asked gently.

The others looked over. "I think she's trying to crawl," Tracks said, a smile coming to his face.

Rachel and Bumblebee both laid down on their stomachs to watch while Tracks, Inferno, and Red Alert turned on their holoforms and sat down on their knees, watching at the infant girl finally got to her hands and knees and slowly began crawling. "Ooohhh, boy. She's coming our way," Inferno said, a smile on his face.

"Come on, sis, you can do it!" Rachel cheered.

"Go, Katie, go! Go, Katie, go!" Bumblebee cheered as well.

"You're almost there, sweetspark!" Tracks said, joining in on the cheering.

Encouraged by their cheering, the infant started to get the hang of crawling and not only gained speed in crawling, but began crawling towards Red Alert, who held his arms open in encouragement and she crawled right up to him. "You did it, Katie!" He said happily, picking her up and gently spinning her around while holding her. "You crawled for the first time!"

His contagious enthusiasm made her laugh and the others grinned. "Wait until the others see this," Rachel said.

That happened a bit sooner than they expected as later on, Katie decided to crawl up the stairs that led to an upper storage room. It was filled with data files and such, but she just saw the stairs. There weren't a lot of stairs, so she started crawling up. Thankfully, some of the Autobots nearby noticed and stopped to keep an eye on the little one as she tried to crawl up the stairs.

At first, she didn't do bad, but just as she almost reached the top, her knee slipped and she slipped back down three of the steps, letting out a scared cry. It was then she noticed she wasn't alone and turned to find Ironhide, Blaster, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind, Eject, and Jazz behind her and Ironhide has his holoform hands behind her, ready to catch her in case she fell. "Ya alright, Katie?" The red mech asked gently, seeing she was only a little startled by the near fall. "It's alright. We're right here watching ya the whole time."

"Looks like we caught you red-handed," Jazz said jokingly.

Giggling and encouraged by them, Katie turned and tried to crawl up the stairs again. She was halfway there when Prowl and Hot Spot came down the stairs, stopping short at seeing her there before relief washed over them.

"Oh, my daylights, I thought somebody left Katie on the stairs by herself," Prowl said as he and Hot Spot watched her continue crawling up the stairs and they moved aside so that she had plenty of room.

"Don't get all bent out of shape," Blaster said. "We've got eyes on her. Not only that, we'd catch her the instant she'd even start to fall."

Knowing the little one they were so fond of was in good hands, the two relaxed and watched as Katie made it all the way up the stairs and sat on the top step, turning to grin at them. "Alright, she made it," Jazz said with a grin.

Hot Spot turned on his holoform and Katie reached up for him. He chuckled and picked her up. "Before we know it, she'll be up and running and we'll be trying to keep up," he said, making them all chuckle.

Little Katie was keeping them on their toes, but the joys of being there to watch her crawl and attempt to climb up the stairs made it all worth it.

* * *

 **Fluff to go around! :)**

 **Next chapter has more cuteness, but the Decepticons also return, but will they get what they are coming for? Or will something unexpected happen? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. An Unexpected Savior

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Savior**

The day started out wonderful as little Katie, who was now eight months old, was being tickled by Skyfire, the Twins, and Huffer, who were watching over her in holoform mode. They smiled as she giggled.

"Aww, listen to wittle Katie laughing," Skyfire said teasingly as he tickled her sides.

"Wittle Katie just woves being tickled," Sideswipe said, his voice a playful coo, making the little one laugh heartily as he tickled her feet.

"Does wittle Katie wove to giggle?" Huffer asked, his voice playful, which was unusual for him, but he had a soft spot for the little infant as he tickled her neck.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, wittle Katie," Sunstreaker said in a soft voice, letting a more playful side of him show as he tickled her stomach.

Baby Katie laughed heartily, trying to grab their hands, but giggling as she was playful tickled some more before an alarm ran out, making the four stop the playful tickle torture and Skyfire picked up Katie, who whimpered and clung to him.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticons approaching!" Teletraan-1 called out.

Rachel came running up to them, looking frightened. "It's that Starscream!" She cried out.

They ran to the communication center with Huffer picking up Rachel on the way and they were soon gathered around. Optimus looked grim. "Megatron and Starscream are coming this way with some of the other Decepticons," he said.

"Are they coming to attack?" Bumblebee asked.

"Pretty brazen move by those stupid 'Cons," Blaster said.

"Nevertheless, we need to be ready," Optimus said. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Huffer set Rachel down and Bumblebee accepted Katie from Skyfire. "Rachel, take Katie and hide," the yellow bot said.

Nodding, the seven-year-old took her little sister and ran quickly, holding onto Katie, who held onto her. But just as they were about to find a safe spot to hide, Soundwave surprised them by transforming in front of them. "Halt, humans!" He said in his monotone voice.

Rachel screamed. "Get away from us!" She yelled, going to run, but Starscream was right then and his holoform snatched Katie from Rachel's arms.

"Finally, Megatron will be pleased with me," Starscream said as Katie screamed and Rachel also screamed, alerting Hoist and Grapple, who came charging out, but Starscream got away, taking Katie with him and Soundwave followed.

Rachel ran up to Hoist, who picked her up. "They got Katie!" She said in a fearful voice.

"Grapple to Optimus Prime! Starscream has Katie! I repeat, Starscream has Katie!" Grapple urgently commed Optimus, who received the message, but was battling Megatron at the moment.

"Autobots! Starscream has taken Katie!" He roared out.

Hearing that, the Autobots began fighting back with a frenzy, watching for Starscream, who emerged from the _ARK_ a moment later and tried to take off. "Stop him!" Ironhide roared in anger.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and nodded before running to Skyfire. "Skyfire! We need a leg up!" Sunstreaker said.

Seeing the two were going to do their famous jet judo, Skyfire caught them and swung them up towards Starscream and the two landed on the arrogant flying. "Let our little sister go, Starstupid!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he and his brother made it hard for the 'Con to fly. Unable to stay steady in the air, Starscream accidently dropped Katie, who screamed.

"Katie!" Sunstreaker cried out and leapt off Starscream to try and catch the infant girl while Sideswipe made the seeker crash, but just as Sunstreaker was about to catch the little girl, a flash of blue showed up and caught the infant before disappearing. "NO!"

Hearing the anguished cry, the Autobots feared Katie was now a prisoner of the 'Cons and fought back harder than ever, actually pushing the Decepticons back and surprising their enemies.

* * *

Rachel was at the entrance of the _ARK,_ worried about her little sister. Hoist and Grapple had gone to help the others and so she was by herself in the base, but she knew if she stayed on base, she'd be safe. "Rachel," she heard a voice call her name from behind her.

Turning around to see who called her, since she didn't recognize the voice, she gasped at seeing Thundercracker standing there and his holoform was holding baby Katie, gently rubbing her back and shushing her soothingly. Rachel would have sounded the alarm, but the Decepticon's actions surprised her and Katie was calming down too.

Kneeling down to Rachel's height in his holoform, Thundercracker gently handed Katie to the seven-year-old, who accepted her and looked at the 'Con in wonder. "Stay safe, sweetsparks," Thundercracker said, his voice gentle and soft, just like how the Autobots' voices were. Before Rachel could ask why he saved Katie, he winked at her and looked up, seeing the other 'Cons were retreating by order of Megatron, who looked like he had been through the wringer. Giving the two girls each a gentle pat on the head, he headed out, flying out with the Decepticons, none of them knowing that he had saved the infant's life and gave her back to the Autobots. Megatron was too busy berating Starscream for losing the infant and the seeker was trying to defend himself, which was useless.

Seeing their enemies retreat, the Autobots searched all over for Katie, but couldn't find her. "She's gone," Seaspray said, his voice full of sadness.

"No," Ironhide and Ratchet said in horror.

Optimus took it the hardest. "I should have protected her more," he said, blaming himself as he actually began crying, his spark hurting. The others had tears in their eyes as well and bowed their heads.

"Daddy!"

Hearing the familiar cry, they all turned to see Rachel standing not too far from them and in front of her was baby Katie, who was crawling towards Optimus before she paused and stood up, taking her first steps and walking over to the Autobot leader. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She continued calling out to him.

Turning on his holoform, Optimus kneeled down, holding his arms out and open to the little one, who grinned and walked right into his arms and he picked her up, smiling as a few tears ran down his face. "Katie," he said softly, relieved she was okay.

A moment later, Hoist and Ratchet were giving Katie a checkup to make sure she was alright as Rachel was in Blaster's holoform arms and holding onto him as he held her and Teletraan-1 pulled up images of the Decepticons after Rachel told them a Decepticon had saved Katie and brought the little one back to the _ARK._ She suddenly perked up at seeing Thundercracker's picture appear. "Him!" She said, nearly leaping out of Blaster's arms, but he caught her before she fell. "He's the one that gave Katie to me!"

"Thundercracker?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah!" The seven-year-old said. "He…He said 'Stay safe, sweetsparks' too and then he took off after Megatron called for them to run."

"He took a big risk," Blaster said.

"But we didn't even see that he had saved her," Sunstreaker said. "All we saw was a flash of blue."

"So Megatron probably didn't see Thundercracker save Katie either," Bumblebee said hopefully.

"But if he's a bad guy, why did he save Katie?" Rachel asked.

"Perhaps he secretly has a soft spot for sparklings," Ratchet said softly. "Many 'Cons do care about sparklings and won't dare hurt them."

"Why?" The seven-year-old asked.

"Because sparklings are rare with the war going on," the medic replied sadly. "It's one of the reasons we keep both you and Katie under constant watch. You two are so young and like sparklings to us in a way."

Optimus, who saw Katie reach for him, looked at Hoist, who nodded and handed the little one to him and Katie rested her head on Optimus' shoulder, yawning a little as she snuggled into his arms. "Daddy," she said softly, making him smile as he began gently rocking her.

"Someday, I'll personally thank Thundercracker for saving our little one," he said.

It gave him peace to know that some Decepticons did have sparks after all.

* * *

 **Quite a twist, huh? :)**

 **Next chapter: The Autobots are ready to change Katie back, but will she return to a seven-year-old or stay a baby? Stay tuned to find out. :)**

 **And please leave KatieMae77 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Returning To Normal

**Chapter 7: Returning To Normal**

Things had quieted down at the _ARK_ , though they were all curious as to why Thundercracker had saved Katie. But they were currently still waiting for their comrades to finish building the machine that would return Katie to normal.

At the moment, they noticed Katie wasn't around and looked around, knowing she couldn't have gotten far. Then, Bluestreak and Huffer saw little Katie waddling towards the entrance of the base. "Runaway baby," Bluestreak said with a smile.

This made baby Katie turn around and look at them, which made the others Autobots laugh in amusement. "Yeah you, ya goofy baby," Huffer said with a smile.

"Uh-oh, baby on the loose," Blades said, also smiling.

"You get back here, young lady," Prowl said without heat, smiling as he picked her up and brought her in a dancing dip and gave her a few kisses on her cheek, making her giggle.

"Bubba," Katie said as she patted his holoform cheek, making him smile more. Apparently she thought of him and some of the other bots to be like big brothers and uncles to her, something that filled them with pride.

Perceptor came out, a big smile on his face. "We did it," he said to the others. "The machine's complete. We can turn Katie back into her normal seven-year-old self."

While the news was welcoming to the Autobots, they felt a little saddened because they had all grown so fond of baby Katie, but knew that it was time for the little one to be returned to her normal size. "Well, let's get to the lab then," said Ironhide.

Everyone gathered around as Wheeljack and Ratchet turned on the machine and Huffer gently set the young girl in front of where the beam would hit. "Keep very still, Katie," he said.

Seeming to understand what was going on, the little girl did as she was told, looking up at them as the machine powered up. Rachel, who was sitting in Bumblebee's arms, hugged him. "Is this machine going to put Katie back to my age?" She asked him.

"If all goes right, yes," he said. "Cross your fingers."

All of a sudden, the machine exploded. "Look out!" Wheeljack cried out. Rachel clung to Bumblebee, who pulled her to safety, and Bluestreak and First Aid dove in front of Katie to keep her from getting harmed.

Thankfully, the explosion hadn't been a large one, but still enough to startle them all and they looked to find the machine was destroyed. Wheeljack examined the remains and hung his head. "The Decepticons planted a bomb in the machine," he said sadly.

"So that's why they attacked us a few days ago," Gears said.

"But why would they also try to kidnap Katie too?" Blades asked.

"Maybe to make us lose hope that Katie would never be restored to her proper age?" Ratchet said.

"Well, with the machine destroyed, I'm afraid that that's the case," said Wheeljack.

"You mean…Katie is going to stay as a baby?" Bluestreak asked.

Wheeljack nodded sadly and the others felt sad too that Katie wouldn't be restored. Rachel clung to Bumblebee, who hugged her to soothe her, but he too felt sad.

Just then, baby Katie stood up. "Daddy, bots, sis-sis," she said, getting their attentions. "I wove you."

A blue glow suddenly surrounded her, glowing brightly and making the Autobots shield their optics while Rachel shielded her eyes, all wondering what was going on. The glow then died down and they opened their optics while Rachel opened her eyes and gasped as what they now saw seemed like a miracle.

Standing before them on her own two feet was Katie, restored back to her seven-year-old state. "And I always will…my family," she said as she smiled up at them, tears falling from her eyes and down her face.

"Katie!" Rachel and Optimus exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"Little sister!" The Protectobots and the Twins cried out in unison, also happy.

Wasting no time, the Autobots turned on their holoforms and surrounded Katie, giving her a big group hug before each one of them hugged her and she returned the hugs, giggling as she was held by them all.

Rachel gave her a big hug, tears in her eyes. "I was scared you'd never be restored to your normal self," she said.

"It's okay, big sis," Katie said with a smile. "I'm back for good."

She then hugged Optimus, who hugged her as a father would after finding his lost child. Tears were in his eyes as he held her. After a moment, Ratchet came up and did a gentle scan on the young girl, his optics widened at what he saw. "Katie, what do you remember?" He asked gently.

She smiled. "I remember Bluestreak, Groove, and Hot Spot falling from trees when the branches broke," she said with a giggle. Knowing what she was referring too, the others laughed and the three mentioned mechs looked a little embarrassed.

"Ah, that day," Blades said. "You guys fell on top of the rest of us."

"Well, at lease it made her laugh," First Aid said, coming to the rescue of his friends. "Katie couldn't stop laughing for a while."

Katie then remembered something sad. "Then that mean kitty bit me," she said. "And you all helped me feel better."

They recalled that and then the little one perked up. "And then that Decepticon saved me and gave me to Rachel," she said. "Who was he?"

"Thundercracker," Optimus replied.

She nodded. "He told us to stay safe," she said, remembering. "He…He was really gentle with me."

"He did keep Starscream and Megatron from getting you," Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded. "Well, she's not only regained all her recent memories, but she has all the memories of the past few months when she was an infant and we took care of her," he said.

They were all stunned and Katie hugged Optimus. "Love you, Daddy," she said happily.

He held her. "I love you too, little one," he said. "We all do."

Happiness filled all of them as Katie was back to normal and recalled everything from her time as a baby. And Rachel suddenly laughed, making them all look at her. "The Decepticreeps failed again," she said in explanation. "They thought their plan worked, but it failed, just like always."

"She's right," said Perceptor with a chuckle.

"Well, this is going down as one of the best days in Autobot history," said Bumblebee, to which they all agreed.

Katie was officially back.

* * *

 **Whoo-hoo! Katie has been restored and the Decepticons have indeed failed again. You'd think they would learn by now, right? XD**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue, so stay tuned. You don't want to miss it. :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue**

Happiness filed the _ARK_ after Katie had been restored to her normal age and it was immediately decided they'd have a party to celebrate. Kreemzeek, who was so happy to have Katie back, danced around, giving off electric sparks everywhere and accidently shocking some of the Autobots too, who gave exclamations of surprise, but didn't get upset, knowing the little electric creature was just happy.

Everyone had set everything up and Rachel and Katie were walking towards the entrance of the base with Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Red Alert, Inferno, Bumblebee, and the Protectobots following them. The girls were about to run ahead and hug Wheeljack and Perceptor when they suddenly saw a golden light. "What's that?" Rachel asked.

The golden light glowed brighter and two adults walked forward, smiles on their faces. "Who are they?" Jazz asked curiously.

Katie's face lit up when she saw who they were and she ran up to them. "Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed, running up to them and hugging them. "I missed you!"

The others were stunned as they watched before Rachel blinked and gasped in realization. "They must be…Katie's mommy and daddy. The ones that died in the Decepticon attack before you guys found us," she said.

She felt two hands pick her up and she looked to see Bumblebee had picked her up and they moved closer to see Katie and her two human parents.

Katie felt her mother hug her. "Katie, our sweet angel," she said, her voice exactly as how Katie remembered it. "We missed you too."

The little girl looked up at them. "I thought you were dead?" She said, her voice unsure.

"I'm afraid we are, sweetie," said her father gently, his voice just like how she remembered it to be. She hugged him and he returned the hug. "But we decided to come see you one more time and to tell you something."

"What?" Katie asked curiously, tears falling from her eyes and off her face. She felt two familiar hands gently cup her face and looked to see both her parents were gently wiping away her tears.

"We want you to stay strong, be brave, and no matter what, you'll always be in our hearts and we'll be in yours," her mother said.

"Can you do that for us, sweetie?" Her father asked.

She sniffled a little, but nodded. "Okay," she said, hugging them one more time. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too, Katie," they said in unison and gently let her go before beginning to walk away, but then they stopped and turned back to her, Rachel, and the Autobots.

"Please, take care of our daughter," her mother said.

"Protect her and keep her safe," her father said.

"We promise and no matter what, we'll keep her safe," Optimus promised them.

They nodded. "We know we can trust you," Katie's mother said. "And we're glad she has a new family too."

Katie's father nodded as well before the golden glow appeared again. They both walked to it before turning and giving a final wave. "Farewell, our little angel, 'till all are one," they said before they disappeared into the bright glow.

When it died down, they were all standing in shock before Perceptor finally spoke up. "How did they know…that was something we say to each other?" He asked.

"They must be Katie's guardian angels too," Rachel said. "My uncle told me once that when our parents pass on, they become guardian angels and watch over us. They must have learned that phrase from watching Katie with you guys."

During this time, Katie had been quiet but now began singing softly. They all stopped to listen to her. "What song is she singing?" Red Alert asked.

"It's called 'You'll Be In My Heart' and it's in the style of the Celtic Woman," Rachel replied. "It's one of Katie's favorite songs and our uncle found it for her so that she could play it whenever she wanted to."

They were then quiet as Katie continued singing softly and soon finished the song. When she did, the Autobots turned on their holoforms and hugged Katie and Rachel did too, knowing how the young girl felt. "They'll always be with you, Katie," Hot Spot said gently.

"In your heart and your mind, little sister," said First Aid.

She nodded. "I know," she said softly. "But…I miss them."

Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean," she said. "I miss my mom and dad too. Especially when the holidays come. That's always hard."

Katie nodded and sniffled. "But at least I have a good family to help me get through the tough times," she said. "If I hadn't met you, Rach, I wouldn't have gained a family in you or the Autobots. I'm so glad we met."

"Me too," the blonde-haired girl said with a smile.

Katie then turned to the Autobots. "And I'm glad we met too," she said. "You guys are the best family ever."

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek cried out happily, again giving off sparks happily. A few gently shocked the Autobots and the girls, but they laughed happily.

For the Autobots, it had been quite an adventure raising a small infant, but one they enjoyed and they were happy to not only have Katie back to her normal self, but also glad to call her and Rachel family.

Even though they were humans and the Autobots were robots, they were one.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Adventures In Raising A Little One". :)**

 **KatieMae77 and I wish to thank everyone who read, faved, followed, and reviewed our story. You guys all rock! :)**

 **Please leave KatieMae77 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
